User talk:Aurora Eclipse
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Smokescreen page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RedPandaPotter (talk) 03:25, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Aurora, and welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! I'm Silver, a fairly new user here, as I joined in late April. If you have any questions, you should probably contact one of our great admins, or a more senior user, but I'd be happy to help you in any way. If you would like help creating a signature, please feel free to ask! I enjoy creating the signatures, so if you would like one... c: Again, welcome to WFW! 02:35, September 12, 2014 (UTC) `*slowwwwwwly passes you a pack of matches* hai~ I'm Phoenix Flight, and my preferred nicknames are Flights/Flighty or Vee. I just wanted to drop by and welcome you to the wiki. so yeah. welcome, and I hope you have a great time here~ c: senbonzakura 13:59, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I found out you like pokemon, and the snd games. You are my new best friend C: (or just friend lol I may be creepy to you I guess) But anyways, I'm Firey, a not-so-new user here, and I wanted to welcome you :P If you have any stories you want me to check out, I would gladly read and comment on them for you, and of course, if you want to read stories, please do read and maybe sign/comment on Cold. :) (or other stories heh) But yeah, have a great time writing, and I hope we become friends! T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 15:40, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey! You said you're really bad at coding. Well you aren't! You are awesome! You can always ask me and others for one if you want. Hey Aurora Eclipse, yeah our names are kinda similar. Mines actually the longer way of saying a Luna Eclipse. Ha Cheers for the comment. And I read through some of your story and it's not bad, needs smoothing out. But hey most of ours on this site will probably need it, including mine. (Including my grammar and punctuation, though I can be half-arsed with it at times. Also I flick between british english and american) Keep it up! Working on fanfics and getting little bits of critics from people on here will help you become a better writer. Eclipseoftheredmoon (talk) 09:29, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi! So I noticed you like my fairytail fan fictions, and I just really wanted to say thanks. It's nice to have fan XD. And I was wondering if you would like to do a colab, then? Maybe later, as I'm doing one with Jay and soon Skye now, but would you like to do one? ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 11:54, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Call me weird... But I just realized you've been here longer than I have xD Why did I think you joined in December...? Hear It Sing... It's Her Son 12:08, January 7, 2015 (UTC) nuuuu thou are not n00by xD Hear It Sing... It's Her Son 10:09, January 8, 2015 (UTC)